The Oz and Willow story
by shadow girl2
Summary: Willow freaks out when something happens to her and Oz (I NEED REVIEWS) Not about Oz in the end Just a re print many more versions. This is the last Chapter so I hope that you like it. ( I NEED REVIEWS )
1. The break up

1 This is when Oz is confused about his relationship with willow.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 1  
  
(Buffy and Willow's dorm room)  
  
Buffy: Are you going to visit Oz today?  
  
Willow: Yeah he called me this morning and told me to go over to his place.  
  
Buffy: So what time are you going over?  
  
Willow: He said that it was important so I am leaving right now.  
  
Buffy: Don't you have class right now?  
  
Willow: Yeah but you didn't hear him when he was talking to me I am a little bit worried.  
  
Buffy: You know that it will be okay. He loves you. You love him. I won't be surprised if he was going to ask you to marry him.  
  
Willow: Do you really think? I better get over there right now. Bye Buffy.  
  
(Willow walks out the door)  
  
Buffy: I sure hope that it is something good.  
  
  
  
(Over at Oz's frat house)  
  
  
  
(Willow knocks on Oz's door)  
  
Oz: Come in.  
  
Willow: Hey you said that you wanted me to come over as soon as I could so hear I am.  
  
Oz: Wow, I didn't think that you would be over this fast. Don't you have class? You should be in class.  
  
Willow: Well I thought it would be better to come here. Also why do you sound so weird?  
  
Oz: What do you mean. I don't think that I sound weird. Do I sound weird? Well I wouldn't know. I can't tell a difference.  
  
Willow: What is wrong Oz? I want you to tell me. You know that you can tell me anything don't you?  
  
Oz: I know that I can tell you anything. But this is a little more difficult.  
  
Willow: I know what this is about.  
  
Oz: You do? How could you I have not told anyone.  
  
Willow: I didn't know I told Buffy that I was coming over here then she told me. And with you acting all weird it is totally confirmed.  
  
Oz: So you aren't mad?  
  
Willow: Why would I be mad? And my answer is yes.  
  
(Willow said as she kissed him)  
  
Oz: what are you talking about? I think that you are freaking out to much that you don't know what you are talking about.  
  
Willow: Buffy said that you were going to ask me to marry you and I say yes.  
  
Oz: Oh I am so sorry sweety but that is not why I called you.  
  
Willow: Then what is it and why are you acting all weird.  
  
(Willow said with tears in her eyes)  
  
Oz: This is very hard to say but I think that we need some time apart.  
  
  
  
Before Oz had a chance to explain Willow had run out the door crying all the way back to her dorm room.  
  
  
  
(Back at her dorm room)  
  
  
  
(Willow ran on and jumped on her bed not even noticing that Buffy was still there.)  
  
Buffy: Are you okay? I am guessing that those are not tears of joy.  
  
Willow: Good call Buffy. To bad you couldn't have been right on the first one you made. He didn't want to marry me he wanted to break up with me.  
  
(Buffy was speechless)  
  
Willow: Aren't you going to say anything?  
  
Buffy: I don't know what to say. Do you know why he dumped you?  
  
Willow: No, I ran out of there crying as soon as he told me that "we should take a break".  
  
Buffy: Oh sweety I am so sorry.  
  
(Buffy said giving her best friend a hug.)  
  
Do you want me to talk to him for you?  
  
Willow: I don't know what I want. I knew that I made a fool out of myself before.  
  
Buffy: I am going to talk to him you stay here and don't do anything but eat chocolate and watch soap operas.  
  
Willow: Come back soon. I don't want to be alone.  
  
Buffy: I will just calm down it will all be okay. 


	2. Oz's story

(Oz's room)  
  
Buffy: Oz, I need to talk to you now are you in here?  
  
(Buffy knocks on the door)  
  
(Oz answers the door)  
  
Oz: yeah I am here Buffy and I already know what you are going to say. I know that I messed up. I broke Willow's heart. I was confused and I took it out the wrong way.  
  
Buffy: Okay that is not exactly what I was going to say but it will be good enough. You really hurt her. I have not seen her like that since the whole Xander, Faith incident.  
  
Oz: I know but what am I going to do. She does not want to talk to me right now and I don't even know how I am going to say sorry.  
  
Buffy: Why don't you tell me what you would say to her.  
  
Oz: I would say " Willow I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I was confused about our relationship and I overreacted about something that I saw.  
  
Buffy: What did you see?  
  
Oz: I was going to class one day when I saw Willow talking to this guy. When I watched them a while longer they were saying good-bye and he kissed her and she did not pull away.  
  
Buffy: Oh my gosh.  
  
Oz: Yeah and later that night she said that she had to go meet someone at the library. When I asked her who she said Sean. I figured that was the guy I saw her with earlier.  
  
Buffy: I have to go talk to Willow. Oz I am going to call you later so stay close to home please.  
  
Oz: Okay Buffy thank you for coming.  
  
Buffy: No problem and I almost think you did the right thing even though I am Willow's best friend.  
  
(Buffy said as she turned and walked out the door)  
  
  
  
(Buffy and Willow's dorm room)  
  
(Buffy comes in the door)  
  
Willow: Buffy is that you?  
  
(Buffy sounding a little harsh)  
  
Buffy: Yeah I need to talk to you now.  
  
Willow: What wrong and why did you take so long?  
  
Buffy: You didn't tell me the whole story.  
  
Willow: What are you talking about? I told you everything that he said to me.  
  
Buffy: But you did not tell me what happened earlier today.  
  
Willow: I don't get what you are talking about?  
  
Buffy: Does a guy named Sean ring a bell.  
  
Willow: Oh my. How did you find out about him?  
  
Buffy: so you do admit that something did happen?  
  
(Willow hesitated)  
  
Willow: Yeah but it was not my fault.  
  
Buffy: What do you mean it was not your fault.  
  
Willow: Buffy he attacked me. 


	3. willow's story

(Setting Buffy and Willow's dorm room)  
  
Buffy: What do you mean he attacked you? Are you okay? What am I saying of course you are not okay. Do you want to sit?  
  
Willow: Buffy calm down you are freaking me out.  
  
Buffy: Sorry, Did you tell anyone?  
  
Willow: Other than you no.  
  
Buffy: You have to tell the police. Why didn't you tell me earlier?  
  
(Buffy has a weird look on her face)  
  
You weren't going tell me were you.  
  
Willow: No, Buffy I was but I didn't know when the right time was.  
  
Buffy: You could have told me anytime I am your friend.  
  
(Buffy storms out of the room)  
  
Willow: Buffy don't go.  
  
(It was too late she was already gone)  
  
  
  
(Later that night at the Bronze)  
  
(Willow is sitting at a table by herself staring at the stage. The dingoes were playing)  
  
(Oz saw Willow at the table and jumped off the stage to go and talk to her)  
  
Oz: I am sorry about what I did but Buffy even thought that I was right.  
  
Willow: She did? That was weird I thought that she would tell me that.  
  
Oz: I didn't think that she would. I think she knows the importance of a secret.  
  
Willow: Yeah she does and I think that you do to. I am sorry about the whole Sean thing.  
  
Oz: Yeah about that do you think that you can explain that to me.  
  
Willow: I have to go right now but I will explain it to you sometime.  
  
Oz: I really want to talk to you soon. Can I call you tonight?  
  
Willow I don't think that I am going to be home tonight but I will call you when I have a chance.  
  
  
  
(Willow is out in the woods)  
  
Willow: Buffy are you out there? Buffy?  
  
Spike: Geez Red you do know that there are Vamps out here that can actually hurt you right?  
  
Willow: Yeah, so what I can defend myself and if I could just find Buffy it would be much better.  
  
(All of a sudden two Vamps jump out of the woods.)  
  
(Spike pushes Willow out of the way just before the vamp tackles her. When she landed her head hit a rock)  
  
Spike: Buffy if you are out there then I could really use your help right now.  
  
(Then Buffy came out of the bushes behind him. He hit her thinking that it was a vamp.)  
  
Buffy: Thank you is that how you thank every person who answers your call of help.  
  
What happened to Willow?  
  
(Buffy asked as she dusted the two vamps. Buffy pushed spike out of the way so that she could see her friend to safety)  
  
Spike: I pushed her out of the way so she could not get eaten.  
  
Buffy: Just help me get her to the hospital she it bleeding really badly.  
  
  
  
(At the hospital. Buffy and spike are in the waiting room)  
  
Buffy: I shouldn't have been mad at her. I would have been there and she never would have gotten hurt.  
  
Spike: What are you talking about?  
  
Buffy: She got attacked yesterday and I over reacted when she didn't tell me.  
  
Spike: I think that the doctor is coming.  
  
(Spike said with a stunned look on his face)  
  
Doctor: Buffy Summers, Willow is doing much better. She will be ready to go in a few minutes. She is just getting dressed.  
  
Buffy: Thank you so much doctor. Do we have to sign anything?  
  
Doctor: Yes, they are at the front desk.  
  
Buffy: Thanks can you sign them spike I am going to see Willow.  
  
Spike: Okay pet.  
  
(As spike turned Buffy said)  
  
Buffy: Thank you for staying.  
  
  
  
(In Willow's room)  
  
Willow: Buffy I am sorry I should have told you earlier.  
  
Buffy: You're right you should have now let's go back home.  
  
(As Buffy and Willow were getting out of her room Willow saw someone that she recognized)  
  
Willow: That's him, Sean. 


	4. Sean!

(At the hospital)  
  
Willow: That's him, Sean.  
  
(Before Willow could say anything else Buffy pushed him into the staff room and had him up against a wall.)  
  
Buffy: What the hell do you think you were doing when you hurt my friend?  
  
Sean: What are you talking about? Who are you?  
  
Buffy: I am talking about what you did to my friend Willow and my name is Buffy.  
  
(Willow was still standing outside the room with a scared look on her face.)  
  
Sean: I don't know any Willow.  
  
Buffy: Willow could you come in here please.  
  
(Willow hesitated.)  
  
Buffy: Sean you stay here and I will be right back. Don't you move at all.  
  
  
  
(Out in the hallway)  
  
Buffy: What are you doing?  
  
Willow: Buffy I really don't want to see him again. I even dropped all the classes that he is in with me. He scared me that night more than any guy I have ever known. I didn't like it and you don't know the fear that I was going through.  
  
Buffy: I am sorry I should have been more considerate. But you have to do something about this. It's not just going to go away.  
  
Willow: I will deal just not tonight.  
  
Buffy: what if he moves or goes out of town?  
  
Willow: I don't know there are just to many questions and not enough time.  
  
Buffy: well what do you want me to tell him?  
  
Willow: If you really want me to go in there I will. And I think that he needs to be taught a lesson.  
  
Buffy: Thank you and trust me I WILL make him pay.  
  
  
  
(Back in the Staff room)  
  
Buffy: Do you recognize that Willow?  
  
Sean: Oh that Willow. Yeah we had fun one night.  
  
Buffy: is that what you call it.  
  
(Buffy looks over at willow to see how good she is doing and she is in the corner with her head down.)  
  
Sean: I didn't do anything that she didn't want me to.  
  
(Sean looked over at Willow and blew her a kiss)  
  
Buffy: Don't even look at her. You hurt my friend and now you are going to pay.  
  
Sean: oh yeah what are you going to do about it?  
  
(as he pushed Buffy out of the way and she fell to the floor when she looked up he was gone and Willow was crying in the same corner that she had been in the whole time.)  
  
(Buffy goes over to comfort Willow)  
  
Buffy: It will be Okay Willow. I will make sure of it. This will be a promise that I will not break. 


	5. Freak out

(At Gile's house for scoobie meeting)  
  
(Buffy is talking to Xander and Giles while Willow is detracted)  
  
Buffy: Yeah so that is the whole story. She totally wigged when he talked about her like that.  
  
Xander: That is so so so…  
  
Giles: Immature.  
  
Xander: Yeah. You said this happened 3 days ago and I have seen her since then, why is she all wigged now?  
  
Buffy: Maybe it is posttraumatic stress I have read something about that. But know one can touch her.  
  
Xander: I can't even give her a hug saying it will be okay?  
  
Buffy: I am sorry Xand but even when we went over to Oz's before we came over here he wanted to do the same thing and she pushed him away and started to cry.  
  
Giles: She acted fine while you had your arm around her.  
  
Buffy: I think it is because I was there when she saw Sean again and I protected her from him.  
  
Giles: I think that we should get back in there before she thinks that something is up.  
  
  
  
(Back in the living room)  
  
(When they got in there they saw that Willow was gone and Spike was there)  
  
Buffy: where did Willow go?  
  
Spike: Oh, red she went crying out of here after I gave her a hug. Doesn't anyone like hugs anymore?  
  
Buffy: Not after you were justed attacked. Giles you stay here I have to go find her she could hurt herself.  
  
Spike: Let me come with you I want to help I mean it is my fault.  
  
Buffy: No, it is your fault I don't even know why I thanked you last night.  
  
(Buffy ran out the door and Spike ran in the opposite direction)  
  
Xander: Doesn't he know the term "stay"?  
  
  
  
(In the graveyard)  
  
Willow: It is my fault I got attacked if I was not so nice to everyone then they would never take advantage of me.  
  
(Willow realized where she was then felled down crying. She was in the same place that Sean attacked her)  
  
(Willow lifted her head to get a breath of fresh air. Whey she looked over she saw that she was next to a cliff)  
  
Willow: I could end it all now and I wouldn't hear all these voices in my head.  
  
(Willow walked over to the edge of the cliff. As she was about to jump she saw Buffy out of the corner of her eye.  
  
  
  
(Buffy is looking everywhere for Willow. Then she sees her about to jump off a cliff. She used her slayer speed to run to her but it was to late.)  
  
  
  
(Willow deiced it was now or never so she took a deep breath and jumped)  
  
  
  
Spike: Where the hell is the bloody red head?  
  
(Spike looks up and sees Willow doing a swan dive towards him.)  
  
Spike: I got you red.  
  
(Spike said as she landed on top of him.)  
  
  
  
(When Buffy got to the edge of the cliff she looked down and she saw that Willow had landed on top of spike.)  
  
Buffy: Oh thank goodness.  
  
(Then spike yelled up from the bottom of the cliff as he saw Buffy)  
  
Spike: I think that you better get down her Slayer. I broke your friends fall but I can tell she is still in pain and unconscious.  
  
Buffy: Coming.  
  
(When Buffy got down there she said)  
  
Buffy: Thank you so much for being here I don't know what I would do without my Willow. What is wrong with her?  
  
Spike: I don't know I am not a doctor. But I would say that she broke her arm and a few ribs.  
  
Buffy: We should bet her to the hospital. Even though I know that she does not want to go there again.  
  
Spike: Why?  
  
Buffy: Because that Sean guy works there.  
  
  
  
(Spikes Picks up Willow and starts walking in the direction of the hospital.) 


	6. The Truth

(At the Hospital again. Willow is in the emergency room Buffy is with Spike in the Waiting Room.)  
  
  
  
Buffy: Why are you always here?  
  
Spike: What do you mean?  
  
Buffy: Whenever I need you you are right there for me.  
  
Spike: I don't know I just can't stand to see you or Red get hurt. Speaking of hurt where is that Sean guy? He needs total pay back.  
  
Buffy: Spike, you know that you can't especially here.  
  
Spike: I know but if anything is wrong with her then I will call on some old buddies to do what I can't.  
  
Buffy: I know that you care about Willow and I agree he does have to get some pay back but that is not the way.  
  
Spike: Then how what are we going to do call the cops and have Willow hate us for the rest of your life?  
  
Buffy: That is what it comes down to then yes. We can't deal with this by ourselves and neither can she.  
  
Doctor: Buffy Summers?  
  
Buffy: That's me. How is Willow doing?  
  
Doctor: She has a sprained left arm, her shoulder was also dislocated, and she broke a few ribs.  
  
Spike: Is she awake? Can we see her?  
  
(Buffy was surprised with the amount of concern he showed for her.)  
  
Doctor: She is awake but she is a little groggy. Only one of you can see her at a time. We don't want to stress her out.  
  
Spike: Buffy, you go first.  
  
Buffy: Thanks.  
  
  
  
(In Willow's room)  
  
  
  
Buffy: Hey Wills how are you feeling? Okay stupid question.  
  
Willow: Why?  
  
Buffy: Why what?  
  
Willow: Why did you stop me?  
  
Buffy: This isn't you I know that you would not want to die.  
  
Willow: How do you know what I want? Have you even asked me lately? I went through the scariest night of my life 3 nights ago and know one has even asked me what I want.  
  
Buffy: I am sorry. But you didn't really want to die did you?  
  
Willow: I don't know. Then at least the voices would stop.  
  
Buffy: What voices?  
  
Willow: I can hear what he said before he attacked me. I can hear me screaming. I can hear everything. Including him.  
  
Buffy: What do you mean him? Are you talking about Sean?  
  
Willow: No, Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Then what?  
  
Willow: I have not been straight about the whole thing.  
  
Buffy: What do you mean?  
  
Willow: It wasn't Sean that attacked me.  
  
Buffy: Then who? I mean you were attacked right?  
  
Willow: Yes.  
  
(Willow said with tears in her eyes)  
  
Buffy: Then who was it?  
  
(Buffy said getting impatient)  
  
Willow: It was Spike. 


	7. The whole story

(Still in Willow's Hospital room)  
  
Buffy: Why didn't you tell me? I am going to kill him. That I can do.  
  
Willow: Buffy no, I just wanted you to know. I didn't want you to act a different way about it.  
  
Buffy: Way to late. He is dead.  
  
(Buffy said as she went towards the door. Then she heard Willow crying)  
  
Willow: Buffy please.  
  
Buffy: Then what are you going to do about it. I mean he is around all the time. You can't just ignore him.  
  
Willow: I know but I don't want him dead.  
  
Buffy: What about earlier when you said you could hear him?  
  
Willow: I can hear his thoughts. What he is thinking.  
  
Buffy: Is this after he attacked you?  
  
Willow: No, I knew that he was coming after me. Well, actually he was coming after you then since you weren't there he attacked me.  
  
Buffy: So it was in our dorm room?  
  
Willow: Yeah.  
  
Buffy: That is why you ran out of giles's house.  
  
Willow: Yeah when he came in I got totally freaked. Then he came over to me and was hitting on me.  
  
Buffy: And he said that he was telling you that it would all be okay.  
  
(Buffy said acting disappointed at her self)  
  
Willow: So Spike lied what is up with that.  
  
Buffy: He didn't even knew that you were attacked. I should have caught on to that.  
  
Willow: Yeah and then when he ran out after you did he was trying to find me.  
  
Buffy: How did you know that? Oh nevermind I remember now. But why would he try to find you. Wouldn't he want to get out of town?  
  
Willow: He was going to kill me.  
  
Buffy: Wills, I am so sorry. I am creeped out by all this and it is not even happening to me and you had to hear it in his thoughts.  
  
Willow: sssshhh.  
  
Buffy: no, Will I am so sorry if I was…  
  
Willow: sssshhh he is listening to you.  
  
Spike: That's right slayer.  
  
Buffy: Okay I got one question for you.  
  
Spike: Shoot.  
  
Buffy: How did you hurt her and not get a headache?  
  
Spike: A little thing call surgery on my head. Had the chip taken out.  
  
Buffy&Willow: Oh shit. 


	8. The End

Buffy: What do you mean you had surgery? By who or what? Why am I even asking you this, you are so dead.  
  
Just then Buffy took out a stake and through it right at Spikes chest.  
  
Willow: So it's over? He can't hurt me anymore?  
  
Buffy: Never and I won't let anyone else either but you have to be honest with me from now on.  
  
Willow: I will and thank you Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Anytime you are my best bud. But I do think you have a few things to explain to Oz.  
  
Willow: I will trust me.  
  
Buffy looked right in her eyes.  
  
Buffy: I do.  
  
Then they hugged.  
  
Willow: Thanx again Buffy, For everything.  
  
That's it I hoped you liked it please review. I need reviews. And Please read my other fics. 


End file.
